


Hard To Get

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee knows that winning Ryo isn’t going to be easy, but he’s determined he’ll get his man in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard To Get

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: My own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee laytner, Dee has to believe that he'll get his man eventually,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** About midway through the manga.

Dee had put a lot of time and effort into wooing Ryo, in his own inimitable fashion, but Ryo continued to play hard to get. Not that Dee thought it was a game to Ryo, far from it. He understood his partner in some ways. Ryo had been trying to pass for straight his entire adult life; admitting to being gay, even to himself, wasn’t going to be easy for someone as reserved and cautious as Ryo Maclean.

When Dee had first started harassing the 27th precinct’s new detective, it had mostly been for the fun of ruffling the other man’s feathers. At that point he’d felt a definite physical attraction to his new partner, but there’d been no emotional attachment. As time passed, that had changed. Ryo was a complex man; he felt things deeply even though for the most part he kept his emotions hidden from the rest of the world. 

But the more time Dee spent with Ryo, the more he grew to care for him, and he hated seeing the way his friend was denying himself the kind of physical fulfilment that he needed the most. Talking to him wasn’t going to change his mind; Ryo could be the most stubborn man Dee had ever met, and he refused to listen to anything he didn’t want to hear. But Ryo was also a man, and no man can completely control his physical reactions to certain… stimuli. Every time Dee had kissed him, there had been at least a split second where Ryo had started to kiss back before he stopped himself and fought free. No matter how much Ryo tried to deny his sexuality, his body knew the truth and welcomed Dee’s advances. That was something Dee could work with.

So, at every opportunity, he pounced, trying to kiss Ryo into submission while groping him as much as he could get away with. Some attempts were more successful than others, but even when he got rebuffed, Dee didn’t give up. Ryo had spent a lifetime building walls around himself; bringing them down would take time, but if Dee just kept chipping away at them by pushing at Ryo’s boundaries, he’d break through them eventually. He had to believe that because he’d never wanted anyone, man or woman, as much as he wanted Ryo Maclean. 

No matter how long it took, Dee was determined that he was going to get his man. 

Eventually.

He just hoped it would be while they were both still young enough to take full advantage of each other.

The End


End file.
